Hawaii Prime-0
by wiseguy2415
Summary: A simple vacation at a simple Island for a simple family, right, wrong! secret expose' and clock stopping moment threaten to tear apart the Darby family, and with Hawaii's finest on the case, the only enemy, is the clock.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Prime-O

The Trip.

June had known that there was odd about that motorcycle when he brought it home that day, and now she understood what it was.

The motorcycle, wasn't a motorcycle at all, it was an alien (to put it bluntly) and quite frankly, she wasn't surprised.

June sat at the kitchen table this morning with a hot cup of coffee, sipping it ever so gradually, still thinking about what she had learned of her son's "Science Fiction Club" just a few days ago.

It didn't matter how impossible it seemed, it was still very much so true.

"Jack, are you almost ready?" The single mother hollered to her son.

"Almost, I gotta get one more thinnnnng, ah-ha here we go!" she heard her son exclaim.

She turned around just in time to see her son stumble out of the hallway with two bags: one with several changes of cloths, the other with bathing supplies.

"Got everything?" She asked with a smile.

"Probably too much, but yeah!" he said, mirroring her smile.

"Good, plane leaves in an hour, we will have some fun in the sun when we get there." She said, looking forward to spending time with her secret ridden son.

"Alright, I'll tell Arcee that we'll call if we need help." As he went to the garage where the Crown Victoria and autobot resided.

She watch her son take the two bags to the car, she couldn't help but smile at the young man she has raised, if only his father was here to see it.

* * *

 _McGarret Residence_

On the night stand sat a phone that if could talk, would tell stories that not many people would believe.

The said phone rang, disturbing the slumbering occupant of the bed it sat beside.

Lieutenant Commander Steven Jamison McGarret is the leader of some of the finest cops of Honolulu PD, a task force separate and apart from the bulk of the department, Named Five-0. Whom, regardless of Time of Day, is always on call.

And this morning was no different.

The commander rolled over to the night stand and pick up the smart phone.

"McGarret?" He answered. The voice on the other line told him they had a case, and they needed to meet at the HQ.

"Alright, Be there in a few."

Steve was a Navy Seal, so waking up like this was no problem to him.

The problem: was keeping up his energy.

Coffee was his best friend when it came to long shift's, and something was telling him, that's exactly what it was going to be.

The Leader of the task force rolled over to the other side of his bed and stood into a tall stretch, joints and muscle fibers popping and relaxing,

Steve than went over to his closet, from there he found a pair of gray cargo pants, and a simple T-shirt.

After he was dressed he crossed the room back to his night stand, where he kept his badge, gun, spare magazines for the said gun, flash light, and cell phone.

He connected the flash light to the tactical rail on base of the barrel, he then holstered it and slid it into the place on his belt he generally kept it.

A few moments later everything was in place, he picked up the keys to his truck, locked the door and headed for his 2010 Silverado.

The way to work was always a part of the day that was always refreshing, diving with the window down, letting the moist Hawaiian air feel up his senses, he could this all day, however, nothing he could ever do, would ever prepare him for the roller costar ride of a day, he fixing to go through.

* * *

 **I have loved Hawaii Five-0 the reboot so much, that it saddens me to know how much I have missed of whatever season we are on now, if someone could let me know in the comments, that would be great.**

 **But I got this idea from an episode I did see, a serial killer is going after people with dark secrets, and in Jack's case, government secrets.**

 **But any way, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, Fav, follow and comment, and I will see y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

HPO Ch 2

The case

Steve walked into the main room of the HQ with a large cup a coffee in his hands, it had no cream and sugar, but Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

"Chin, Danny, what's going on?" the commander asked his brothers in crime fighting.

Chin was the one to answer his friend, "So yesterday about two o'clock, this video appeared online…" he tapped a few buttons on table and swiped the link to the main moniter.

Steve turned his attention to the monitor that hung from the ceiling above.

The video that Chin was talking about appeared on the screen, a grainy video if the team had ever seen one, but the eyes of the detective put it together what the where looking at.

"A live stream?!" Danny said.

" _Ladies and gentlemen of the world, after being black mail into confession…" his eyes shifted for a brief moment to glare at someone off camera before returning his sight to where they were previously, "…I am here to tell you that 9/11 was indeed an inside job, to give us incentive to go to war in the middle east."_

" _Now I know many will be skeptical to believe this, but if I wasn't nearby at the time that Former President George W. Bush ordered it, I would have been hesitant to believe so as well."_

" _A good friend of mine that Heads a team of NICS once said there is no so such thing as coincidence, and 9/11 being our emergence number, that is too close for comfort."_

" _Now to anyone who thought he was bad, you can continue on believing such, in fact you can believe what you want, the truth is there take or leave it, that is your choice."_

The video ended with the man bowing his head and closing his eyes in regret.

Now by this time Jerry, Kono, and Grover had joined the team in the room.

Jerry, being the conspiracy buff he is, was the first to break the silences.

"I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about that incident!" Jerry was proud to prove his wasn't wrong about it.

"Do we have an ID on this guy? Steve asked.

"Tyler Wattson, Former CIA operative, FBI Liaison, Father, husband, and marine." Chin read off the status of the conspirer expose' of the 9/11 attack.

"So, he was doing this to protect his family most likely." Danny reasoned, "I mean I would to if someone was threatening to kill Grace and I had some government secret that someone wanted know."

A baritone voice quipped, "Yes and you were also black mailed into shooting your ex-wife's husband."

Danny didn't even try to deny it, "This is true!"

Kono's voice brought everyone back to reality, "So someone kidnaps the former CIA agent slash Marine in attempt to siphon out the truth about a government conspiracy?"

"Well it was a successful attempt if that is any consolation." Chin said, his arms where crossed and his face marred one of interest.

A few seconds went by, "Where was this video released from?" Steve questioned.

Chin responded. "North shore according to satellite."

* * *

On the way to the crime scene Danny and Steve sat in Danny's camero, with Steve driving as per usual.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Steve answered.

"How long were you on the seal team?"

"Six years, why?" Steve looked his partner.

"Did you ever question why the government sent you to the places they sent you?"

"I did, but I never said anything about it." Steve shook his head to emphasize the "never" part, he turned his head back to the road.

"Hmm!" Danny nodded and said nothing else.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

The house that the team pulled up to was a simple one story house, curtains pulled over the widows, a pretty porch, simply white outside walls.

It looked like something an old retired couple would buy on the beach front.

The two sports cars and SUV parked in front of the house, Hand-on-gun Steve stepped out first, and something caught his eye about the front door that made him pull his fire arm.

"Door!" was all Steve had to say to get the crew moving.

The five base members of the team drew their side arms and rushed the house.

Few tense seconds went buy as every team member called "Clear!" as they ran into dead ends or each other.

And then Kono spoke up, "Boss I gotta body!"

The others Five-0 members gathered around her.

"It's Tyler Wattson!" she answered the unasked question.

* * *

 **What's this?! the fastest update time I've had since my first story, impressive? Right?**

 **Okay, the theory of Bush doing 9/11 is not true? Maybe, I'm not to sure what the crap really happened, but this story is a theory expose' so I figured it would build to the plot, anybody agree?**

 **So, no Jack and June in this one, but, they will be in Hawaii in the next chapter, so, every one reading this, stick around if you want see where this goes, Even I don't know how this will all turn out so, yeah!**

 **But anyway, think you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav, follow, and comment, and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

HPO-CH3,

Arrival

Jack and June sat side by side on the plane right next to the window, both reclined and relaxing.

The both jumped at the sound of the intercom coming on.

 _Ding,"_ Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, we are nearing Honolulu International in about fifteen minutes, the weather is slightly cloudy, with a wind gust of about 10 MPR coming from the south west, the temperature is roughly 89 degrees Fahrenheit, please make sure your belonging are secure, and that your seat is in the upright position, I hope you enjoyed your flight, and thank you for choosing United Airlines." _Click-clack_

The raven-haired duo sighed in relief, they made it to their destination safely.

Twenty minutes later the two had gathered their luggage, and made their way to the bus station where they would take five-minute drive to the hotel that of which they will be staying for the next two weeks.

However, they were unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

* * *

The crime-scene unit had just tapped off the house and the team go to work dissecting it.

Max, the main Medical Examiner, entered the room with the now dead Tyler Wattson.

He took one look at the body, and knew immediately the C.O.D.

"Suicide, via gunshot to the cranium!" The M.E. said.

"Tell us something we don't know Max." Came a slightly agitated reply from the commander from behind.

"Well, I would have to tell you the details later commander, but, for the sack of the obvious, well you get my point!" Max said.

A tired sigh excepted Steve's lips as he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I get it Max, I'm just not sure what to think about this." He said as he turned around and headed for the Camaro, where Danny sat on the hood deep in thought.

"Okay, so this obviously is not Tyler's house and I get the Idea that he was kidnapped on his way the work?" Danny questioned aloud.

"Well where ever that place was, is yet to have been seen!" Steve said as he entered the car and started it.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his partner's attitude, though he chose not to say anything about it. He walked around and opened the passenger side door and entered the vehicle.

* * *

At the hotel room that the Darby's rented for the week, Jack had just finished unpacking his hygiene material when his mother stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white one piece bathing suit and some sport shorts. She caught her son's attention who was also wearing a bathing suit, but it was a dark blue/ grey mix.

"Wow mom! If I was your age and not related to you, I would find you very attractive." He said as he looked away. His ears turned a little red.

June blushed a little at the praise, "I could say the same about you!" She said with a smile.

Contrary to what everyone in Jasper know about the Darby's, they were both very fit and two of the sharpest shooters of the town so much so that it would make an FBI recruit jealous.

And then June noticed a scar on Jack's chest, "Where did you get that?" mothers will be mothers, and her worried tone did not go unregistered to the younger Darby.

Jack sighed, He knew this day was coming "The first time I met Arachnida I blew up her ship, and I couldn't quite get out the blast radius before I was blown off my feet and landed face first on the side of the crater. When I got up I had a hard time breathing, I knew I had the wind knocked out of me and that my chest was burning, I never actually saw the scar until I was back at base cleaning myself up."

His eyes held a message of apology in them. June nodded, now understanding more of the past.

"No less, more like your father in tactical intellect." June said.

Jack's father was a police captain for Jasper's S.W.A.T. team. Though the team was rarely need, they still kept practicing.

And like any good father, bought and taught June and soon later Jack how to shoot a 9-mm, 357 mag, 12-guage, and AR-15.

Jack personally kept a Smith and Wesson M&P shield in his room and has a tack-wall where he keeps a Mossberg 500.

June keeps a Ruger LCX 9 hidden in her night stand.

And AR-15 set's in a slot under the sofa of the couch.

A Remington 590 sets in the closet close by the door,

And a Colt 45. 1911 is hidden in the kitchen by the pantry.

Needless to say, the Darby's know how to handle themselves when shit hit's the fan.

"Jack, when we get back I am going to have a long talk with Agent Fowler about giving you the right to carry the shield with you everywhere..." To this Jack tried to argue,

"Wha…but…!" he didn't get far though.

"…And a holster for the Mossberg to strap to Arcee!" There was no changing her mind on this subject.

Hanging his head in defeat, Jack could only shoot back, "Good luck with that." He mumbled.

June smiled at her son, "Good let's go cool off shall we?!"

Jack looked up with a wry smile, "Sure."

Soon the Darby duo was on the beach front enjoying themselves, still unaware of the eye's the followed their every move.

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaaaaack.**

 **so I'm sure some of you were probably wandering if I had gone and fallen off of a cliff or something, but I only had one review that asked me to continue soon, So I tried.**

 **but, here is a little run down as to what has been going on.**

 **1) I turned 20 on April the seventh.**

 **2) I am looking for another job.**

 **3) I am looking to buy a shotgun soon. (I never said I was jobless)**

 **4) I am trying to get my truck to stop stalling.**

 **5) I am trying to enroll in school but I was to slow on the draw.**

 **so yeah, my current conflicts. what fun.**

 **but any way, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, Fav, Follow and comment, and I will see y'all later!**


End file.
